Oner
A land of life, forced into the dealings of death. Gov: Democracy Rel: One, Goddess of Life Culture: The nation of Oner has a culture where ignorance is truly bliss. In the rural communities, everyone is happy, the law is upheld and prosperity is limitless. However, things are far from perfect in the cities. Criminals dominate the area, and with the majority of resources focused on the war with Omem, nothing can stop the activity. It is a breeding ground for many notorious criminal organizations. Economy: Under the facade of farming goods, Oner's chief export is guthryl, a volatile and illegal material. Coin from these exports partially flows into the hands of corrupt officials to help keep the nation from falling under. Current State: With the war drawing no conclusion, public support is plummeting. However, no viable method of ending the war without total victory is present. Should they surrender, thousands would have perished for nothing. They tried turning to their alliances for aid, but Kalold has no desire on ending their policy of total neutrality in international affairs, and On'hino may have more volatile goals in mind. Already, what scraps of Onerian troops that are not engaged at the western border are being deployed to the southern shores to bolster defences against the possible On'hino contingency. With the threat of a simultaneous war with a much stronger enemy looming over their heads, the Onerian government is desperate for someone to parley for them. Regional Factions: - Gilded Ring - Silent Choir Threats: Thug Guard Soldier Mercenary Thief Sailor Henchmen Silent Choir Initiate Silent Choir Regular Silent Choir Adept Silent Choir Master Silent Choir Shadow History: Once a shining beacon of prosperity, Oner originally had little need for an offensive military force. While law was still maintained by guards, there never was a force put together in the case of war. Every internation negotiation on their part was played with kindness. They were the first to achieve friendly relations with On'hino, and with a powerful ally at their back, they had even less desire to build an army. Without warning, however, corruption built up in Oner. Some warehouses were puchased at the same time for private usage, as tons of the dangerous guthryl was pushed into the blossoming black market. Before the government discovered this illegal trade, an astounding amount had been exported to Rynrt, and surrounding buffer settlements. When it was discovered that Omem was responsible for giving birth to this cancer amongst the nation's cities, there was little choice but to cry for blood. While On'hino was their ally, Omem had also achieved friendly relations with On'hino. After both sides tried persuading the powerful nation to aid them, On'hino abstained from the war. While Oner was by no means a weak nation, they lacked experience in warfare. The first two years of the war were a massacre. After bringing in experienced commanders to lead their armies and navy, Oner began pushing back. Morale spiked as not only did Oner become a formidable foe to Omem, but the word of insurgents crippling the military of Omem surfaced. Everything lost was recovered in only a single year. However, the morale has returned and sank as the war came to a standstill a few years ago, as it is now. Overcoming several challenges over time, this once-delicate nation is now waist deep in one of the bloodiest conflicts in Erelith's history.